


(NOT CLIK'S JOURNAL)

by BABY_YODA_LOVER



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Mandalorian Culture, din djarin as a child, its not focused on the mandalorian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25323019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BABY_YODA_LOVER/pseuds/BABY_YODA_LOVER
Summary: Clik is a Clone Trooper. He does NOT have repressed emotions, and he should NOT be reconditioned. Should anyone?
Relationships: Original Clone Trooper Character(s)/Original Clone Trooper Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	(NOT CLIK'S JOURNAL)

GALAXY DIVIDED: The Separatists have been rumored to be working with the Death Watch. To track down the rumors, and plan further action if necessary, the Jedi Council orders Jedi Knight Renee Waurie and her troopers to investigate Concordia Dawn, Mandalore’s moon. However, her troopers have an unexpected experience that changes their view on things while there...

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST CHAPTER COMING SOON!!! <3  
> Please kudos and comment, it means a lot to me. If you have any specific events you want to happen, I might write them, as long as they don't impact the story too much. Also, I would recommend you refrain from shipping, because I already have an idea. Thank you for reading this far, if you have!


End file.
